Guts or Instincts
by texaswookie
Summary: Tony, McGee, and Fornell watch as Veronica Mars and Gibbs argue.


Don't own NCIS or Veronica Mars if I did Veronica would still be playing or at least a movie made. NCIS well its all good as far as I've seen so no complaints.

* * *

><p>NCIS agent DiNozzo and MeGee watched in utter fear and fascination as Agent Fornell's favorite FBI agent stood toe to toe with Gibbs. The fact that the large veteran easily towered over the blonde, twenty something agent didn't seem to even disturb the girl. The gray haired former marine looked down his nose at the blonde pixie haired girl. "I'm telling you," the older man said, "this is where they're going to be at. This is where we're going to catch them." Gibbs told her in annoyance, unused to people daring to question him like this little girl was doing.<p>

Veronica merely met his glare with one of her own. "And I'm telling you that all the evidence points to them being at the other location." She said with a flick of her hair.

"I'm beginning to wonder which of them is going to blink first." Tony said in awe of the twenty something girl that was doing something that most marines couldn't do. He had never seen anyone stand up to Gibbs for as long as this girl was managing to do. Fornell seemed to actually be enjoying himself and was leaning against the wall as he watched one of his best agents stare off against his friend within NCIS.

"Uh Fornell, does your agent realize the dangers of arguing with Gibbs?" Tony asked the FBI agent. "I mean, it would be hard to explain why your agent became a smear on our walls because of her trying to prove a point."

"Trust me, if I were to tell her the dangers of doing that she'd be more likely to request a transfer just so she and Gibbs could go at it all the time." Fornell returned to the agent as he casually took a sip from his coffee. "Veronica Mars is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, and to tell her that Gibbs is more stubborn and scary than she is would be like waving a red flag in front of her. She has a very competitive side to her when it comes to solving cases and being right. In some ways she's actually worse than Gibbs as she makes a habit of throwing everything you did wrong back in your face."

"So, Gibbs does that all the time." Tony said with a shrug.

"I don't recall him ever forcing a person to walk into a room full of superiors and publicly admit he was wrong while prancing around in a tutu." Fornell returned to them. "Mars has a habit of making people wish that they could shoot her. Don't let the pretty little face fool you. She's dangerous, vindictive and has a twisted sense of humor." He warned the two men.

"So what you're saying is that she's the F.B.I's version of Tony, just without the annoying movie reference and a lot cuter then?" McGee questioned as he watched the two agents argue back and forth seemingly oblivious to the other agents watching them.

"Nobody asked you McGoo." Tony playfully shot back at the computer whiz.

Closer to Agent Todd mixed with Gibbs actually. Fornell returned. The two men winced as they recalled how their former partner was always able to get back at them no matter what it was that they managed to do. McGee had yet to find a person that could banter as well as she could. She was the only one that could easily keep up with Tony and his smart mouth.

"I'm telling you that they aren't there." Gibbs thundered at the girl having gotten tired of the debate.

"And what makes you so sure?" Veronica questioned the man angrily. "What makes your location so much better than my location?"

"Because my gut tell me so." Gibbs said in annoyance.

This seemed to make the girl stop for a moment. "Fine good enough for me." The girl said as she grabbed her jacket. "Are you driving or am I?"

"Wait, what just happened?" A surprised Tony said as he saw the pair already passing the group. "Most people need to be explained how to speak Gibbs and need to see how he's right more often than wrong before they just accept his gut."

"My dad used to call it instinct." Veronica returned to him. "Now let's go, in fact since you want to hold us up you can get the coffee for the stakeout."

"Hey junior agents do that." Tony argued.

"Tony, would you and the Elf Lord shut up and do what you're told." Gibbs ordered as he followed after the blonde. A smirking Ziva merely followed after the others.

"I do believe we just got replaced by a bunch of girls Probie." Tony said as he watched as their boss was met by Abby. "Man, I have got to ask the boss man his secret to scoring all of the beautiful women." Tony noted as he watched his boss get followed into the elevator.


End file.
